This invention relates to a process for forming an electrode of an organic secondary cell by using an organic electroconductive material. More particularly, this invention pertains to a method for improving the adhesion of a thin metal film onto the electrode surface to enhance the current collecting efficiency of an organic electrode.
By the term "organic cell" used herein is meant an electric cell using an organic substance, such as polyacetylene, as an electrode.
Current pick-up from an organic electrode has been done by contacting the electrode with a metal wire such as platinum wire and drawing a current from the contacted section. This method, however, is incapable of high-efficiency pick-up of current because of a high contact resistance at a small area of contact. In order to enlarge the contact area, it has been attempted to bond a metal foil to the surface of an organic electrode by heat fusion. This operation, however, requires heating at a high temperature and for a fairly long time, so that the organic material of the electrode tends to suffer from a thermal deterioration in this treatment, thus incurring a dilemma between such possible sacrifice of the electrode material and the desired improvement of bonding strength.